MARIOCAR
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Princess Daisy's ex is back in town and wants to take her away from Luigi. When she refuses, a bargaining chip is brought out. It is decided a race will decide who will get Daisy's hand, only this time it's cars not karts. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy must use all of their racing skills to keep their family together.


Mario walked around the outside of Luigi's mansion, looking for his little brother. He found Daisy pulling weeds out of a garden.

"Hey Daisy" he said.

Daisy turned around and said "oh, hey Mario."

"I didn't know you were into gardening" Mario said "to be honest, I never really saw you as the gardening type."

Daisy gave him a half smile, half smirk and said "just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I can't have a flower garden."

"Ok, ok" Mario said "by the way, do you know where Luigi is?"

"Yeah" Daisy said "he's around back."

"Thanks" Mario said.

He began to walk around the mansion and heard ratcheting coming from the behind the mansion. He walked over to Luigi's go-kart and saw his legs sticking out from underneath. He smiled and gently kicked Luigi's shin. Luigi pulled himself out from underneath the go-kart.

He sat up and said "what's up, bro?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out" Mario said "if you're not busy."

"Nah, I'm not busy" Luigi said "I'm just messing with my go-kart."

"What's wrong with it?" Mario asked.

"Nothing" Luigi said smiling "I'm just tinkering. You remember how much I used to love to mess with cars back in Brooklyn."

"Yeah" Mario said "you always dreamed of fixing up that old Hemi 'Cuda."

"But, I never got the chance" Luigi said.

A well-dressed man walked up to them and said "Excuse me, is this the residence of Princess Daisy Sarasa?"

"Yes" Luigi said.

"May I speak with her?" The man asked.

"Do you know her?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" he said "forgive me, I have forgotten my manners. I am Prince Edward, I am an old friend of the princess."

"Hey Daze!" Luigi yelled "there's someone here to see you!"

"Who is Daze?" Edward asked.

"It's short for Daisy" Luigi said.

"Why do you not address her as Princess?" Edward asked.

"Because it's kinda weird to call my wife Princess instead of her name" Luigi replied.

"Your what?" Edward asked.

"What are you doing here?" they heard Daisy ask.

Edward looked and saw her in a yellow tank top, blue jeans with dirt stains on both knees and worn out tennis shoes.

"What are you wearing?" Edward asked.

"Comfortable clothes" Daisy said "now get out of here!"

"I am here for you" Edward said "and I will not leave without you."

"The lady said leave" Luigi said as he stood up.

"This is none of your business peasant" Edward said.

"How exactly do you know Daisy?" Mario asked.

"My father tried to get us to date" Daisy said "but Edward here wouldn't have anything to do with me because I'm a tomboy and I don't act like royalty. Now I'm guessing he's here because he wants to rule Sarasaland one day, along with his own kingdom."

Edward had the look of a kid who just got busted for stealing candy.

"I thought you would say no" Edward said "so I paid a few people to spy on you and I found a bargaining chip."

He snapped his fingers and two men rolled a cage toward them with Rosalina inside. Mario started walking toward Edward. One of the men by the cage drew a sword and put it to Rosalina's throat. Mario stopped in his tracks.

"This is between you and me" Daisy said "let her go."

"Only if you become my bride" he said.

"This is no way to settle things" Daisy said.

Edward looked at Luigi's go-kart and said "very well, we will have a contest. If I win, you become my bride. If you win, I will leave you to this peasant."

"Daisy is not just a prize!" Luigi yelled.

"What choice do we have?" Daisy asked.

Luigi glared at him and asked "what's the contest?"

"Since you like racing, we will have a race" Edward said "I will find two people to race with me."

"Make it three" Peach said as she walked up.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Daisy's sister-in-law" Peach said.

"Very well" Edward said "we shall go to your real world and bring back eight cars. We will split up and you four may find your cars, I will pick the cars for myself and my drivers."

"Fine" Daisy said "but how do we bring the cars back here?"

"With this" Edward said as he held up Rosalina's wand.

He waved it and they appeared in Brooklyn.

"You have twenty-four hours" Edward said.

They went to a used car lot. Mario chose a nineteen ninety-nine Dodge Viper. Peach got a two thousand two Corvette convertible. Daisy picked out a nineteen ninety-five Ford Mustang GT. Luigi's eyes lit up when he saw a nineteen seventy-one Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda. They went back to where they had first arrived. The next day, Edward showed up with a gold Porsche 911 and three silver ones. He waved Rosalina's wand and they appeared outside of Luigi's mansion. Edward called three of his servants to drive the 911s to his castle. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy lined their cars up.

"Ok, Weegie" Mario said "you're the mechanic of the family. Look them over and see what they need."

Luigi nodded and opened the hood on the Viper and began to look over the engine.

"Can you go grab my tool box, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Sure" Mario said as he walked toward the mansion.

"And the jack from the basement please" Luigi added.

"Ok" Mario replied.

Daisy opened the hood on the Mustang and began to look at the engine.

"What are you doing, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Looking the engine over" Daisy said.

"You don't know anything about cars" Peach said.

"Yes I do" Daisy said "Luigi taught me."

"Well, ok then" Peach said.

Mario came back with Luigi's toolbox and jack.

"What's Daisy doing?" Mario asked.

"Working on her car" Peach said "Luigi taught her how to work on them."

"You taught Daisy how to work on cars, bro?" Mario asked.

"Yup" Luigi replied.

"You never taught me" Mario said.

"You never asked me to" Luigi said.

He reached into his tool box and pulled out a few wrenches and began to take parts off of the engine and look them over. Daisy grabbed a few tools and did the same.

Luigi looked at Mario and said "why don't you two head to the castle and see what you can dig up about Edward's kingdom? Me and Daisy can handle things here."

"Alright" Mario said "if you need anything call us."

"Ok" Luigi said as he turned back to the engine.

Mario and Peach headed to their castle and began to research Edward's kingdom.

"His kingdom looks a lot like ours Peach" Mario said.

"Yeah" Peach said "so at least we will be racing under familiar conditions."

The next day, Mario and Peach headed back to Luigi's mansion. When they got there, they found Luigi and Daisy asleep in the Corvette. They were both covered in grease and grit.

Mario gently shook Luigi and said "wake up bro."

"Huh? Wha?" Luigi mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Luigi, wake up" Mario said.

"What time is it?" Luigi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Mario looked at his watch and said "around ten. How late were you two working last night?"

"Until about five in the morning" Luigi said.

"Why were you working so late?" Peach asked.

"Edward never said when the race is" Luigi said "so we need to get these cars race ready ASAP."

He began checking his pockets. He looked at Daisy and shook her awake.

She groaned and said "what?"

"Do you have the list?" Luigi asked.

Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Luigi held it out towards Mario and said "can you two go to the real world and get these?"

"What are they?" Mario asked as he took the paper.

"The parts we need to fix up the cars and make 'em nice and fast" Luigi said.

"Sure, we'll go get them" Mario said "you two should get some more sleep. We will see you tonight."

"Ok" Luigi said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to go inside to your bed?" Peach asked.

"Nah" Daisy said as she laid her head back.

Peach smiled and shook her head. She and Mario headed for the warp zone that led to the real world. They went to an auto parts store.

Mario walked up to the counter and said "excuse me?"

A man walked over to them and asked "how can I help you?"

"Do you have these parts?" Mario asked as he handed him the list.

The man looked at the list, whistled and asked "are you trying to break the sound barrier?"

"Maybe" Mario said smiling.

"I'll see if we have what you need" the man said.

"Thank you" Peach said.

They looked around the parts store while the man checked around in the back and helped them find what they needed off of the sales floor. When he finally finished gathering the parts, he called them over to the counter.

He rang up the parts and said "your total is: wow, eleven hundred and forty-two dollars and fifty-four cents."

"What payment methods do you accept?" Peach asked.

"Cash, debit and Master Card" the man said.

"How about gold coins?" Peach asked.

"What?" the man asked.

"Well" Peach said "I don't have that much cash, but I have these."

She took a handful of gold coins out of her purse and laid them on the counter.

The man's eyes widened and he said "I uh, I think that will cover it."

"Oh good" Peach said smiling.

She and Mario took the parts and left.

"Come again" the man said.

Mario and Peach warped back to the Mushroom Kingdom with the parts. They walked to Luigi's mansion, but didn't see Luigi or Daisy.

"Let's look inside" Mario said.

Peach nodded. They went inside and found Luigi and Daisy eating sandwiches.

"We're back with the parts" Mario said.

"Great" Luigi said "why don't you two make yourselves some sandwiches? We'll work on the cars after lunch."

"Sounds good" Mario said.

After they had finished eating, Luigi stood up and said "alright, let's get back to the cars."

"Yeah, let's get to work" Daisy said as she wiped her mouth.

They walked outside to the cars and Luigi and Daisy got to work. Mario and Peach opened the parts and handed them to Luigi and Daisy when they asked for them. The four of them worked late into the night. Around midnight, Mario, Peach and Daisy were ready to go inside and go to sleep.

"Go ahead" Luigi said "I want to finish getting the starter in. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Ok" Mario said.

He and the girls headed into the mansion. Mario woke up around two in the morning to go to the bathroom. As he was walking back to his room, he looked into Luigi and Daisy's bedroom. He only saw Daisy in the bed. He walked downstairs to see if Luigi had slept on the couch. He didn't see him there either. He went back upstairs and shook Daisy awake.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry to wake you" Mario said "but did Luigi ever come inside?"

Daisy saw that he wasn't in bed.

"I don't know" she said "knowing him, he's probably still working."

She put her shoes on and they walked outside. They saw a work light hanging from the hood of Luigi's 'Cuda. They walked toward the light and found Luigi asleep, leaning on the car. His arm was hanging down with a wrench below it, where it had fallen from his hand. Mario gently shook him.

Luigi opened his eyes and tiredly said "I need a one half wrench, I mean s…spark plug, I mean…"

He looked up and saw Mario.

"Hey bro" he said "do you have the alternator?"

"What?" Mario asked.

He shook his head and said "Luigi, you need to get some sleep."

Luigi yawned and said "I'll sleep when the cars are ready."

"You need to sleep now" Mario said "look at yourself, if the race was tomorrow, you couldn't drive as tired as you are. Come on bud, let's get you to bed."

Luigi yawned again and said "but I-"

"No buts" Daisy interrupted "you need sleep Sweetie. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and led him inside. Once they were inside, Luigi walked over to the couch, collapsed face down and began snoring. Daisy put a blanket over him and headed back upstairs. Mario laid on the other couch and went to sleep. The next day, they all slept late. Peach woke up first and made coffee and eggs for everyone. Luigi walked into the kitchen next.

He saw Peach making coffee an asked "is that coffee strong?"

"Yes" Peach replied smiling.

She poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said as he began to drink the coffee.

"You're welcome" Peach said as she poured herself a cup.

Soon Mario walked in, followed by Daisy. After breakfast, Luigi and Daisy headed outside to the cars. Mario and Peach gathered a few water bottles and followed them. Luigi picked up the wrench he had dropped the night before and got to work on his 'Cuda again. Daisy started working on the Corvette. By sundown, all of the cars were ready.

Luigi looked at Mario and Peach and said "why don't you two head to the castle tonight."

"Ok" Mario said "I could use a night in my own bed."

"Yeah" Peach said.

After they left, Luigi walked into the basement of the mansion and came out wheeling a large cart and several work lights.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

Luigi smiled and said "it's the paint sprayer I use to paint the go-karts. I had some ideas for the cars. You go ahead and head inside. I'll be in as soon as I get done."

"Ok" Daisy said "don't work too late. I don't want to have to come out here and wake you up again."

"I won't" Luigi said.

The next Morning, Luigi called Mario and Peach and told them to come to the mansion. When Mario and Peach arrived, they saw all four cars covered by tarps.

"What's with the tarps?" Mario asked.

"You'll see" Luigi said smiling.

He walked over to the Viper and pulled the tarp off. It was red with white racing stripes, it also had Mario's trademark M on the doors. Next Luigi pulled the tarp off of the Corvette. It was pink with a white rag top and it had Peach's crown emblem on the doors. He pulled the tarp off of the Mustang. It was orange with yellow flames. It had Daisy's daisy emblem on the doors and 'Tomboy Princess' written on the hood. Finally Luigi pulled the tarp off of his 'Cuda, it was green with white lightning and his trademark L on the doors.

"You really out did yourself this time, bro" Mario said smiling.

"Thanks" Luigi said "now what do you say we take them for a spin."

"Oh yeah!" Mario said.

They climbed into their cars and started them.

Mario heard Luigi's voice say "I installed CB radios in all of the cars so we can talk to each other, give them a test."

Daisy came on the radio and said "check one two, check one two."

Peach came on and said "testing."

Mario picked up his radio and said "let's go to the old Luigi circuit from the Double Dash tournament and see what these things can do."

He pulled up next to Luigi, put the viper in neutral and revved the engine twice and said "ready?"

Luigi smiled at him and revved the 'Cuda's engine. It was so loud it rattled the windows on Mario's viper.

Mario picked up the radio and asked "why is yours so much louder than mine?"

"Well" Luigi said "you may have a 488 V10 compared to my 440 V8, but you also have a much more advanced exhaust system and muffler. Besides, your car was designed for looks, handling and speed. Mine was built for power and speed, now let's go see if I'm a good mechanic."

"You know you are, Weegie" Mario said "I'll race you there."

"You're on" Luigi said.

Mario put the Viper in first gear and floored it. Luigi did the same.

When Mario was almost to the track, he picked up the radio and said "looks like I won Weegie."

Suddenly he felt something tap his bumper. He looked in the mirror and saw his little brother grinning ear to ear. Luigi moved his car to the side and sped up. They were side by side as they reached the track. Mario saw Luigi was ahead of him by a few inches when they reached the track.

"Let's call it a tie" Mario said.

"Sure" Luigi said.

Peach and Daisy pulled onto the track. Mario and Luigi started forward.

"Hang back for a few minutes girls" Mario said "let me and Luigi go for a few laps."

"Ok" Peach said.

"Have at it" Daisy said.

When they reached the first turn, Luigi dove to the inside of Mario and passed him.

Mario came on the radio and asked "how did you do that?"

"The inside line is the shortest distance around the track" Luigi said.

"How come it isn't that easy in Mario Kart?" Mario asked.

"These are cars not go-karts" Luigi said "I'll show you another trick. Get in front of me on straightaway"

"Ok" Mario said.

Luigi slowed down slightly and Mario moved in front of him. Luigi closed in on Mario's Viper, until his front bumper was four inches away from Mario's back bumper. Mario saw the speedometer climb slightly. Peach and Daisy were watching.

"What's going on?" Mario asked "why are we going faster?"

"Drafting" Luigi said "your car is breaking up the air and creating a vacuum, when I get close, my car gets in the vacuum and pushes your car with the air. At the same time, your car is pulling mine."

"Awesome" Mario said.

"Do you think Edward knows about this stuff?" Peach asked.

"I doubt it" Daisy said "he cares more about how his hair looks than sports and racing."

After five laps, Mario and Luigi pulled off of the track.

Luigi came on the radio and said "Ok girls, the track is all yours."

"Come on, Peachy" Daisy said "let's go see what we can do."

"Right" Peach said.

As they went down the straightaway, Daisy closed in and began drafting with Peach. The rest of the day, they spent time on the track practicing drafting and passing. That night, they parked the cars behind Peach's castle. Peach posted several guards to watch the cars. Luigi and Daisy were at the castle when they heard a car pull up outside. Mario and Luigi stepped outside and saw a silver Porsche 911.

A man walked up to them and said "I represent Prince Edward. This is the location of the race track and the date of the race."

He handed Mario a piece of paper and left. Mario and Luigi walked back inside to the kitchen where the girls were waiting. Mario unfolded the paper and read it.

"What does it say?" Peach asked.

"The race is the day after tomorrow" Mario said "the track is a mile and a half oval. It also says that Edward will provide an announcer and people to work the announcer booth."

"We should have someone in the booth" Luigi said "to make sure everything is running fair."

"But, who?" Peach asked.

"I have an idea" Daisy said "I've got to go make a call."

She pulled out her cell phone and walked out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later, sat down and said "he's on his way."

"Who?" Mario asked.

"You'll see" Daisy said.

Fifteen minutes later, the castle door swung open and the likatu from the Mario Kart tournaments floated in.

"Perfect" Luigi said.

"Hey guys" the likatu said "Princess Daisy explained everything. I'm happy to help. I'll even write custom introductions for you guys."

"Awesome" Mario said.

The next day, Mario and Peach washed the cars and Luigi and Daisy made sure they were running perfectly. That evening, Peach went to the local radio station and handed a message to the DJ.

He turned on his microphone and said "hey out there, if you want good entertainment tomorrow listen up. A four on four car race is being held tomorrow at two o'clock. Representing the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland will be our very own Princess Peach. Along with Mario, Luigi and Princess Daisy. We will put the location and the details on our website. Now let's get back to the music."

The next morning, Luigi woke up early and went downstairs to make coffee. Soon after, Mario walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. Peach and Daisy came in a few minutes later. Peach was wearing her biker suit, Daisy was wearing a yellow tee shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Today is the big day" Peach said.

"Yup" Luigi said.

"I guess we should head to the track" Mario said.

"Not yet" Luigi said "first we need to eat. Then I have something for you guys."

Peach cooked bacon and eggs for everyone while Luigi and Daisy gave the cars a final check. After breakfast, Luigi led them to their cars. He opened the trunk of his 'Cuda and took out four racing helmets. They were painted the same way as the cars. Mario, Peach and Daisy took their helmets and tried them on.

"These are really comfortable" Peach said.

Mario knocked on the top of his and said "and they work great. I can't feel a thing."

"Where did you get these?" Daisy asked.

Luigi smiled and said "you would be surprised what E. Gadd can do if you ask him. He even built radio headsets into them and tuned them into the CB radio's frequency."

"I like it" Peach said.

They climbed into their cars and started the engines and headed towards the racetrack.

As they approached the track they saw toads filing into the stands. As they pulled onto the track, the toads erupted into cheers. Mario got out of his car and climbed onto the hood of the viper and waved at the crowd.

Peach got out of her car and said "get down from there."

"Fine" Mario said as he jumped down.

Edward walked towards them with a man in a jump suit.

"This is my mechanic" Edward said "he is the best money can buy. Who has made the modifications to your vehicles?"

"Me and Daisy" Luigi said.

"May my mechanic look at them?" Edward asked.

The mechanic approached the cars.

Luigi stepped in front of him and said "no, I don't think so."

"Very well" Edward said "move your vehicles to the starting line."

They lined up behind the four 911s as Edward and his drivers got into their cars.

A man came on the loud speaker and said "ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the racing event of the century. I am George, and I will be your announcer for this race. Joining me, form the Mushroom kingdom, is Likatu. Now for the drivers. Our own Prince Edward will be starting in first. Second will be Robert, our local mechanic. In third we have Charles, our current racing champion. And in fourth, Timothy, the man who designed this beautiful racetrack. Starting fifth-"

The likatu grabbed the microphone and took it away from George and said "starting fifth, in the Corvette: the Princess in pink, the one! The only! Princess PEACH! In the sixth starting spot in the Ford Mustang: a beautiful desert flower, that sassy Sarasaland princess! Princess DAISY! Lining up in seventh in the Dodge Viper: the man in red, the Mushroom Kingdom's number one hero! MARIO! Last but certainly not least, in the nineteen seventy-one Hemi 'Cuda: everyone's favorite Ghostbuster, that lean, green, racing machine! LUIGI!"

George pulled the microphone towards him and said "ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!"

A man climbed into the flagman's stand. He held up the green flag for a few second, then waved it. All eight cars took off. After two laps, they cars were still two by two, no one had made a move.

Luigi came on the radio and said "Daisy, let's try to go up the middle. Make your move when you're ready and I'll stay on your bumper."

"Ok" she said "give me a little rom Peach."

Peach moved over slightly and Daisy moved over and began going between the two cars in front of her, with Luigi pushing her. Once they passed them, Robert began blocking Daisy. Mario and Peach bean trying to pass Charles and Timothy, allowing Luigi, Daisy, Edward and Robert to pull away slightly.

"Don't worry, Luigi" Mario said over the radio "I'm coming to help you."

"Mario" Peach said "let Luigi and Daisy handle those two. We should just try to keep these two away from the front so it will be even."

"Fine" Mario said.

Daisy came on the Radio and said "that means it's just us and I've got an idea, Luigi. I'll trick this guy to the high side and you go past both of us and go after Edward."

"Got it" Luigi replied.

Going into the next turn, Daisy climbed to the high side of the track. Robert moved up to block her. When he did, Luigi went to the low side and passed both of them and began closing in on Edward. Edward began blocking Luigi. No matter what he did, Edward managed to stay in front of him.

"Man" Luigi said "I can't get around him. He's blocking like a professional racer."

"Come on" Daisy said "that car is all metal, right?"

"Oh, I gotcha" Luigi said.

Going into turn one, Edward heard a loud sound and his car lunged forward slightly. It happened again going into the next turn.

Edward grabbed his radio and angrily said "Robert, you are supposed to be the best mechanic money can buy, yet there is something wrong with my vehicle. I keep hearing a sound and my vehicle is lunging forward when entering the turns."

There is nothing wrong with your car" Robert said.

"Yes there is!" Edward yelled "stop trying to cover your mistakes!"

"I am not covering anything" Robert said "look in your mirror in the next turn."

Robert looked at his mirror as he slowed down and entered turn one, he saw Luigi close in and ram him.

"Why is he doing that?" Edward asked.

"Because he wants you to move out of the way" Robert said.

Going into turn three, Luigi closed in to bump Edward again.

"Just hold on sir" Robert said "we are about to enter the last lap."

Luigi rammed him harder than before.

"I will not let him by" Edward said.

"Wow" Luigi said on the radio "he's persistent isn't he?"

"You're not hitting him hard enough" Mario said.

"Yeah" Daisy said "hit him harder! Show him what an American muscle can do!"

Going into turn one, Luigi kept his foot on the floor until he hit Edward. The hit caused the back of Edward's car to get loose, causing him to slide up the track slightly. Luigi took advantage and dove to the inside and began passing him. As they entered the backstretch, Edward moved down and began trying to push Luigi off of the track. Luigi pushed back, sparks flew as the two cars rubbed against each other. They were still trading paint as they entered turn three.

"They're entering turn three for the final time!" the likatu said "Luigi and Edward are side by side, either one of them could win!"

Daisy finally managed to get past Robert. She moved up and began drafting with Luigi.

The likatu came on the loud speaker and said "still side by side as they come out of turn four, but Luigi has Princess Daisy pushing him! Now Robert is closing in to push Edward!"

"What are you doing?" Edward asked "take care of the Princess!"

Robert moved down and bumped Daisy, hard. Causing both of them to get loose and fall back slightly. Luigi and Edward crossed the line side by side.

"What a finish!" George said.

All eight cars stopped beyond the finish line as they waited for the results.

The likatu came on the loud speaker and said "the winner, by one quarter inch is, LUIGI!"

The stands erupted into cheers Luigi got out of his car, climbed onto the roof and began pumping his fists in the air. He jumped down and patted the roof of his car. Daisy ran to him and hugged him. Luigi spun her around then they kissed.

Mario came over and patted his back and said "way to go Weegie!"

Peach ran over and said "I knew you could do it!"

Edward walked over and said "I demand a rematch!"

"No way" Mario said "we won, you lost, it's over."

Rosalina's cage was rolled over as Edward said "I hold all of the cards. I want a single lap, one on one race with Luigi."

"Fine" Luigi said "I guess I have no choice."

"I'm going to the top of the announcer's booth" Daisy said "I want to be able to keep an eye on the race."

"I will go too" Robert said.

Daisy and Robert climbed up to the top of the track. Daisy had her helmet under her arm.

"Why did you bring your helmet?" Robert asked.

"I have my reasons" Daisy said.

Luigi and Edward lined up at the starting line. Edward revved his engine and smiled at Luigi. Mario smiled after Edward finished revving his engine.

"Why are you smiling?" Timothy asked.

"Just watch" Mario said.

Luigi smiled back at Edward as he put the 'Cuda in neutral and revved the engine. Edward put his hands over his ears.

Edward glared at him, then they both got ready. The flagman waved the green flag and they both took off. Luigi dove to the inside going into the first turn. He completed the pass coming out of turn two. Robert was watching from up top.

He pulled a small radio out of his pocket and said "use your nitrous, now."

Daisy quickly put her helmet on and said "Luigi! Edward has nitro!"

Edward flipped the switch and turned the nitro on. He began to pass Luigi.

Daisy turned to Robert and said "no one ever said we could nitro!"

"No one said we couldn't either" Robert said with a taunting smile.

Luigi saw Edward passing him on the outside. He waited until Edward's back tire was even with his front bumper and cut the wheel to the right. Hitting Edward and causing him to spin out. Edward stood on the break to keep from hitting the wall.

"He can't do that!" Robert yelled.

"No one ever said he couldn't" Daisy said smiling. Edward finally got the car under control, in time to see Luigi enter turn three. Edward floored it and turned the nitro on again. He got back on the track and sped towards turn three. He entered the turn too fast and headed towards the wall. He had to stand on the break again to avoid the wall. He could only watch as Luigi crossed the finish line and began doing doughnuts in the grass. Luigi stopped and got out of his 'Cuda. Edward pulled up and got out of his car.

He walked over to Luigi and said "you cheated."

"Not really" Luigi said "nobody ever said we couldn't drive rough. However I do think using nitrous is cheating."

"I do not know what you are talking about" Edward said.

"Yes you do" Daisy said as she walked up to them "your mechanic has a big mouth."

Edward glared at Robert.

"Now give us Rosalina" Mario said.

Edward sighed and nodded. One of the men by the cage unlocked the door. Rosalina stepped out and smiled. Her wand came floating towards her from Edward's castle. Her wand floated into her hand as she approached the others.

"Thank you" she said "all of you."

"It was nothing" Mario said smiling.

Rosalina waved her wand in a small circle above her head and said "I believe you are forgetting a motor racing tradition."

Confetti began falling on and around Luigi's 'Cuda and a large bottle of champagne appeared in Luigi's hands. He smiled and shook the bottle and then began spraying champagne around everywhere. Mario, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina began cheering. Edward and his drivers got into their cars and drove away. Soon after, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were ready to leave too.

"Come celebrate with us, Rosie" Peach said.

"Very well" Rosalina said "I shall ride with you Peach."

"Hop in" Peach said.

Rosalina got into Peach's Corvette as Peach put the top down. They took off toward Peach's castle.

As they sped back towards the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario came on the radio and said "hey, Weegie?"

"Yeah?" Luigi replied.

"Why did you keep hitting Edward's car during the first race?" Mario asked.

"Ask Daisy" Luigi said.

"Ok" Mario said "why did you want Luigi to hit Edward's car, Daze?"

"Because I knew a petty boy like Edward wouldn't want to scratch his car" Daisy replied.

"That sounds about right" Luigi said "I'll race you guys home."

"You're on" Mario said.

"Try to keep up, boys" Daisy said.

"Shall we join the race?" Rosalina asked.

"Why not?" Peach said smiling.


End file.
